Oyasumi, Nana-chan
by anaracchi
Summary: Yano harus melanjutkan studinya ke tempat yang jauh. Itu artinya Nanami tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yano untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Dan telpon singkat dari Yano dapat menghapus rindu keduanya. "Oyasumi, Nana-chan..." / Warning: OOC tingkat akut, gaje, typos, dll!


Fanfik baru! XD

Err, aku gak mau banyak bacot di awal. Tapi di akhir iya! #plak

Oke minna, selamat membaca!

* * *

**WE WERE THERE © YUKI OBATA**

* * *

Takahashi Nanami membantingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekadar untuk melepas lelah.

Pikirannya melayang pada masa SMA-nya dulu dengan Yano, terutama sebelum hari keberangkatan Yano setahun yang lalu. Ah, ia rindu saat-saat SMA-nya dengan Yano...

_Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Getaran ponsel yang dirasakannya membuyarkan lamunan Nanami. Mau tak mau, Nanami yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah untuk bergerak pun mengecek ponselnya.

Di sana, tertera dengan jelas nama Yano Motoharu sedang menghubunginya. Dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah Nanami, ia pun menjawab sambungan telepon Yano—tentu.

"Halo?," kata Nanami membuka pembicaraan. Dirinya, terutama hatinya tidak bisa membantah kalau ia sangat senang setiap Yano meneleponnya.

_"Konbanwa, Nana-chan." _suara bariton yang sangat dikenali Nanami—dan sangat dirindukannya—berbicara.

"_Ne_, kenapa beberapa hari yang lalu kau tidak menghubungiku? Hei, aku kirim pesan singkat pun tidak kau balas!" kata Nanami menanyakan hal yang beberapa hari ini sudah terjadi—putusnya komunikasi. Yano yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa renyah tanpa adanya rasa bersalah

_"Maaf! Maaf! Aku lupa di mana aku menyimpan ponselku beberapa hari yang lalu," _kata Yano dari sebrang sana. Dapat Nanami jamin, kalau saat ini Yano sedang nyengir.

Nanami menghela napas pelan. Ia beranjak dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya untuk menatap taburan bintang di langit, penghias malam. Selintas dipikirannya, _andai saja Yano ada di sini, pasti aku dan dia bisa melihat langit malam bersama-sama. Seperti dulu lagi_.

_"Hei, kau masih ada di sana?" _sahut Yano. Ups, Nanami lupa kalau ia belum menjawab kalimat Yano barusan. Saking sibuknya mengabsen bintang-bintang tersebut.

"Yah, tentu. Kau kira aku ada di mana, hah?" hardik Nanami. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di paras cantiknya, sudah lama ia tidak bersenda gurau bersama Yano.

_"Whoa, santai saja. Maksudku, aku kira kau sudah tidur," _balas Yano. Nanami tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Yah, biarpun tugas kampus dua kali lebih parah dibandingkan tugas SMA dulu, tapi aku masih suka tidur lebih malam!" ujar Nanami. Pada kenyataannya, tadi ia berniat untuk tidur. Namun sambungan dari Yano membuat Nanami mengurungkan niatnya dan rasa kantuk juga lelahnya pun hilang begitu saja.

_"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah jam berapa di sana?" _tanya Yano. Bola mata karamel Nanami melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Jam sepuluh. Kau kira seberapa jauh kau pergi sehingga menanyakan perbedaan waktu di sini?" balas Nanami dengan kedua bola matanya yang kembali fokus pada langit berbintang.

_"Maaf maaf. Aku kan cuma nanya. Kamu kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan lagi PMS, ya?" _goda Yano membuat semburat merah tipis menjalar di kedua pipi porselennya Nanami. Segeralah Nanami membantah ucapan Yano.

"Aku tidak PMS, kok!" bantah Nanami sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, walau ia tahu kalau Yano tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang. Ah, mungkin Yano akan mencubit pipinya karena gemas.

_"Oke, oke. Terserah padamu. Kalau gitu, udah dulu ya. Kamu sepertinya lelah," _kata Yano. Oke, _bingo_, pikir Nanami.

"Jangan. Aku belum ngantuk kok. Sungguh!" kilah Nanami. Mungkin pada kenyataannya seperti ini; Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah ngantuk, tapi setelah kau menghubungiku, aku jadi tidak ngantuk lagi. —dan mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu?

_"Aku tak percaya, hime," _balas Yano.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan aku biasa tidur jam berapa? Jam dua subuh!" kata Nanami. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin bertelepon dengan Yano, mendengar suaranya.

_"Tapi suaramu tak dapat berbohong. Besok lagi, ya?" _oke. Kini, Nanami tak dapat berkutik apa-apa lagi. Hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Yano.

"Yasudah," balasnya mengalah. Yano pasti sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, batinnya.

_"Oke, oyasumi, Nana-chan..." _kata Yano.

"_Oyasumi_," balas Nanami sambil mengakhiri sambungan telepon dari Yano. Nanami membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya lagi, dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah Nanami.

* * *

_# FIN #_

* * *

Oke. Jujur. Aku yakin keduanya di sini OOC. Dan, aku juga lagi berusaha lari dari WB. Makanya fanfik ini sungguh gak jelas! Okelah, di sisi lain juga aku ingin jadi orang Indonesia pertama yang nge-publish fanfik di fandom ini XD /ditampol/


End file.
